Tower Battles Brawl
'Description' Tower Battles Brawl is a new different game related to Tower Battles, except you play as the towers and brawl other towers and zombies! This game is like Super Smash Bros, but with TB characters. It also has some other concepts to it. Game Modes Story Mode - Play as a tower/zombie's journey in their story. Versus Mode - Find online matches, fight with your friends or bots! (Must complete Tutorial to unlock) Practice Mode - Use a character and have a dummy or a bot in a white box. 'Characters' List of playable/exclusive characters in the TB Brawl game: The list of Exclusive Characters: The list of Fandom Characters (feel free to add others or yourself) Achievements List of the Achievements in Tower Battles Brawl: You did something, I guess - Hit the dummy in the Tutorial Charged - Perform your very first Super Smash move Not Useless - Complete the tutorial Marathon Guy - Beat a run and brawl level Scout's Awakening - Choose the scout Camper - Choose the sniper Bombing Time - Choose the fragger Versus Time - Win a match in Versus Mode Just the Beginning - Complete story mode as the Scout, Sniper or Fragger. Newcomer Approaching! - Unlock a new character Go Fast - Beat the Scout campaign under an hour. Lifeless - Unlock the Railgunner, Commando, and Mercenary Every Single Bit - Unlock all the unlockable towers Spooky - Unlock the Scarecrow character. Season's Beatings - Unlock the Elf character. Scary - Unlock the Hallowboomer character. -100 Degrees - Unlock the Sleeter character. Exclusively Special - Have an exclusive tower. (non-event) Custom Victory - Win as a Fandom Character. Shush - Complete campaign mode as soldier, mercenary and zed driver 6 times, without getting knocked out once. (unlocks Red Scout) What's Pain? - Beat a level by having damage under 10% Festive Story - Beat campaign mode with every event tower Old School - Beat a campaign as Scout, without getting knocked out, having damage under 20% in total and have at least a B score in every match. Overachiever - Get 3 matches with S rank Overachieving Marathon Guy - Get 3 levels with P rank Perks Perks can only be obtained in Versus Mode, and must be bought in order to unlock. However, you can still unlock them by doing other special tasks. You can equip 1 perk per time, 2 perks if you are level 5+ (to balance this, level 5 or higher cannot do matches with people who are lower than level 5.) Ranks Match Ranks: F - A terrible score D - A bad score C - Not bad C+ - Okay B - Good B+ - Better A Minus - Nice job A - Awesome player A+ - Ultimate player S - God (S rank can only be achieved by beating a match under 3 min, having damage below 30%, not getting knocked out once, and using at least one tower brawl ball) Run and Brawl Ranks: F - A terrible score D - A bad score C - Not bad C+ - Okay B - Good B+ - Better A Minus - Nice job A - Awesome player A+ - Ultimate player P - Solving things the peaceful way (P rank can only be achieved by not attacking a single enemy. flashbang is recommended) Page Information When adding fandom characters, please make sure your final smash is not too OP, and no inappropriate victory/defeat quotesCategory:Fanmade Idea